Training Mode
The Training Mode enables players to perfect their skills in movement, shooting, and can help with other basics in the game. There are three types of training modes, Basic, Advanced, and the AI enemy battle. The Basic training is simply running through five different training maps to make it to the red ball. At first it is as simple as that. The farther you go though, the harder it gets. At first there are just simple obstacles, then the obstacles become even less simple, eventually leading to turrets. The Advanced training takes place in more arena- based maps and at first simply makes you activate a couple data posts or take down around 20 balloons as a target practice exercise. The last two exercises of each map are where it gets exciting... and intense. The second to last puts you in the middle of a battle royale, with you trying to kill 10 enemies in a certain amount of time. The computer AIs are considerably smarter than the enemy AIs in the campaign mode. These AIs have apparently learned how to roll, stun lock, and use grenades effectively. The last exercise is in a much more relaxed environment, with you simply killing to keep your battle gauge as high as possible. It is possible in this exercise to get your battle gauge as high as you can in three minutes then sit in a corner for the rest of the five minutes. Abilities can be used, making it easier. Training has objectives similar to multiplayer. Including Post Grab and target practice. Completing training gets you medals which can earn you career points. There is an AI battle mode where you can play in some maps, the same modes as online, but against AI enemies. HiScore Story :Lv.: 14 :Character: Waysider Leader :Weapons: *Machine Gun II * *Rifle * :Grenades: * * * * * Sin0263 :Lv.: 15 :Character: Mercenary B type D :Weapons: *Gun Sword * * * :Grenades: * * * * * FULLMETAL NEET :Lv.: 16 :Character: Waysider Leader :Weapons: *Machine Gun II * * * :Grenades: * * * * * Crimson DD :Lv.: 20 :Character: Mercenary B type D :Weapons: *Gun Sword * *Plasma Gun * :Grenades: * * * * * Satsuki5 :Lv.: 24 :Character: Carpetbagger Femme Fatale :Weapons: *Energy Gun SP * *Rifle II * :Grenades: * * * * * USAGI MAX64 :Lv.: 25 :Character: Sandraider Femme Fatale :Weapons: *Machine Gun * * * * :Grenades: * * * * *Plasma Grenade CHAMP7 :Lv.: 27 :Character: Sandraider Femme Fatale :Weapons: *Machine Gun * * * :Grenades: * * * * * QuoSilver33 :Lv.: 30 :Character: Mercenary B type D :Weapons: *Machinegun * *Plasma Gun SP * :Grenades: * * * * *Plasma Grenade Aspar 123 :Lv.: 35 :Character: Ex-NEVEC Leader (type C) :Weapons: *Machine Gun * *Plasma Gun SP * :Grenades: * * * * * GENESIS mkV :Lv.: 38 :Character: Vagabundo Leader :Weapons: *Machine Gun * *Plasma Gun *Rocket Launcher SP :Grenades: * * * * * xNoNoNx :Lv.: 40 :Character: Vagabundo Leader :Weapons: *Machine Gun * * *Rocket Launcher SP :Grenades: * *Gum Grenade * * * QuattroQtaro :Lv.: 42 :Character: Jungle Pirate Leader :Weapons: *Machine Gun SP * * * * :Grenades: *Incendiary Grenade * * * * Dragons Bone :Lv.: 45 :Character: Jungle Pirate Leader :Weapons: *Machine Gun SP * *Rifle II * :Grenades: * * *Disk Grenade * * SparkyV4 :Lv.: 50 :Character: Hunter :Weapons: *Machine Gun II * *Rifle II * :Grenades: * * * * * KEMONO Beast :Lv.: 50 :Character: Hunter :Weapons: *Machine Gun II * * * * :Grenades: * * * * * Category:Lost Planet 2